kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nami Narumi
Nami Narumi (鳴見ナミ Narumi Nami) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is from originally appeared in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo. She is the concert blower and the younger brother of Hiro Narumi. In Eikyū Alice Musou and like most Alice Users, she is an Alice user and she uses a long flute horn which capable not only play for music, but she creates a shockwaves of damaging music with elemental of wind. Role in Game Melody Arc Nami Narumi is exclusively appears in Melody Arc (like side stories of the protagonist arcs and the player plays in Melody Arc story line, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12). According to the lore, Nami Narumi as Alice User after the completion of The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice; which she kills nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. She also has a unique story plot that focuses on the adventures of Hiro's adventures. Not only she and her brother play music along with the rock bands, but also they fight the angry mobs with a power of music to put the end of riot war. Character Information Appearance Nami Narumi is a young girl of 13 years old with a short bright blue hair (in her past, her long hair is cut into shorter length which reaches her chin length) and light blue eyes. She first seems as her Alice royal outfit, she wears a brown red color witch hat with white feather broach on side of her hat, a white sleeveless tops with very short shorts with brown belt on her waist, a brown red color cape with feather parts on front of her cape (which is attached by a large white feather broach), a pair of white long gloves and a brown and gold cowboy-like boots. In her casual outfit, she wears a short sleeved white tops, a brown short sleeved jacket, a blue pants and a pair of sandals. Personality In Kagihime Monogatari Eikyu Alice Musou and due to the completion of The Eternal Alice, Nami gains her personality, but she is almost tomboyish, energetic and strong willed in combat. On the exterior, Nami is seems happy and energetic with a prideful nature, flippant attitude, fantastic playing music, quick reflexes, surprising wit, and the physique to outperform others, Nami fits the role of "Morale Booster" she so adamantly claims. While her brother is alive, she and Hiro enjoy the music to play a happy emotional music for innocents with hopes and dreams and guide the heroes to avoid tragic deaths and fights against evil. Nami quite possibly has the most amount of comedic elements stemming from her infamous hastiness, stubbornness, and quick temper that caused her to gain a quick reputation among the rock bands and beyond. Although she not always enjoys the most of the fights and being an Alice user, she protects people what they need. Quotes Note: only known quotes she speaks, but she playing music with her flute during her Charge moves or skill attacks. *"Okay then, let's play!" *"Dance, Dance!" *"Blow Away!" *"Take This!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"Listen to my music!" *"See ya!" *"Power up!" (Entering Burst Mode) *"You're finished!" (as starts of her Burst Attack) *"Here the grand finale!" (as finishes of her Burst Attack) *"No enemy can ever beat me!" *"Thank you very much!" *"Amazing, now it's my turn!" *"Your music is fantastic, big brother!" *"Well, duh! Of course you're gonna win!" *"The enemy's morale is weakened, time to boosting up for us!" *"Stop wasting time, the performance is still play!" *"Big brother! can you work with me?" *"Hey, do you want some help?" *"A True Warrior are always be a winner!" *"A True Alice are always be a winner!" *"My big brother, Hiro Narumi is a True Warrior in the world!" *"I have some catching up to do." *"Look like I've been eliminated from my performance... I'll continue next time!" *"Big brother... my hope and dreams... please continue the performance. Gameplay Main Stat: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , : Nami does a multiple swing combo and a spin kick in front at the end that launches the enemy away. , ( ): Nami plays her flute like horn which the tip of front of her flute was a barrel to shoot a spiral wind projectile that fired straight ahead in front of her that pierce through the enemies. Launches the enemies when hit. Also Nami has a EX Attack 2; she conjures a dome of windy energy to lift foes. Can be aimed to pinpoint the attack's location beforehand while she plays music from her flute. , : Nami swings her opponent up in the air and then jumps and does aerial somersault kick which kicks the juggled enemy up into the air. , , : Nami plays a note of her flute to creates a stronger sound wave which stuns nearby enemies. , , , , ( ): Nami plays a note of her flute creating a strong sound wave that blow her enemies away from her. Also Nami has a EX Attack 1; she spins around once while she plays music from her flute, and then unleashes several green tornadoes spiraling around her to hit all surrounding enemies and juggling them. At the last hit spiral knocks the surrounding enemies away (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). Direction, : Nami leaps into the air at said direction 5m while she plays a note of her flute before striking the ground, causing shockwaves of music from the point of contact. While leaping, press the button to strike the ground at the spot. Dash Flute ( during dash): Nami twirls her flute before she slowing down. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : Nami swings her weapon while in mid-air, followed by a basic air combo. , : Nami emits a small sound wave that juggles nearby enemies before ejecting them away via larger one. Also affects fallen foes. , , : Nami does a aerial drop kick that kicks the air juggle enemies down to the ground for ground bounce. , , , : After swinging her weapon two times while in mid-air, Nami plays a note of her flute to shoot a short range wind blast. , , , , : After swinging her weapon two three while in mid-air, Nami plays a note of her flute to blow air juggled enemies multiple times. Inflict damage and spiral knocks the air juggled enemies away at last hit. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button , : Nami counters with her roundhouse kick that spiral knocks the attacking enemy away on hit. While blocking the attack with L1 Button , : Nami counters the enemy by playing a tune that generates sound waves and random tornadoes. Inflict damage and spiral knocks the attacking enemy away on hit. Other function , : Double jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Cyclone Flute: Nami plays a note of her flute and swings it to create a tornado straight forward in front of her to launches enemies up in the air within the path. (This skill is learned from the start of Nami Narumi’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 11 seconds Music Twister: Nami plays a note of her flute while she is turning around and creates 4-way tornadoes around her in the 4-o'clock direction. When the enemies are hit by the tornadoes, tornadoes that launch enemies into the air. (This skill requires Nami Narumi is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 11 seconds Flute Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Nami stands in a playing flute position. Press and hold the button to produce several whirlwinds rising at random spots. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, she completes her attack and cancels her stance by releasing a large sound wave on the ground. (This skill requires Nami Narumi is Level 20). During her stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Hurricane Flute: (chargeable) After Nami plays a note of her flute while collecting energy in her weapon, she turns around and unleashes a larger tornado straight forward in front of her. When the enemies are hit by the tornado, tornado that inflict multiple hits, damage and spiral knock enemies into the air every hit. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Nami cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version, unleashes a slight larger tornado that spiral knocks all enemies in her path. (This skill requires Nami Narumi is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Musical Waves: Nami plays a note of her flute longer to emit a large shockwaves that inflict multiple hit, damage and stuns all enemies within 30m AoE radius for last 20 seconds. (This skill requires Nami Narumi is Level 30). MP cost: 1000 Cooldown: 27 seconds Musou Attacks (Cone Front) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Nami does a C1 move, but she shoots a large frontal tornado in a cone shaped in front of her to inflict multiple hits, damage and launches enemies up in the air within the path. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Nami Narumi’s Level. , (Piper's Spiral) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Nami blows her flute to shoot a air whirlwind with enough force to send out a stream of wind downward to inflict multi hit damage and spiral knock them away from her on last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Nami Narumi is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Piper's Flute) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Nami continuously plays her flute in a rhythm while she walks slowly, sending out circular shockwaves. Launches enemies in the air for every hit up to 5 times with the final one creates a windy explosion and thunder storms that inflicts large damage to enemies and spiral knock them away from her. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Nami Narumi is Level 20. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Leaping Dreams) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Nami leaps the nearest enemies and plays a haunting tune that causes nearby enemies to faint. If an opponent is very close by, Nami will smack them down and step on them which also releases an wind sound wave in the process. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Nami Narumi is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Dancer's Party) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Piper's Flute): Nami dances in place and plays her flute as small sound waves hit those around her over a 30m AoE radius, causes the affected enemies to forceful dance for 30 seconds and afterwards creates a wind explosion that inflict heavy damage and spiral knocks all enemies up in the air. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Nami Narumi is Level 40. (Storm Dance) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Dancer's Party): Nami floats in the air plays her flute in a rhythm, and create a huge whirlwind of damaging winds over 50m AoE radius. When the enemies are hit by the tornado, tornado that inflict multiple hits, massive damage and spiral knocks enemies into the air every hit. Hold the button to make the tornado last longer up to 15 second. When any enemies K.Oed will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Nami Narumi is Level 50 along with Concert Dance. Burst Attack (Concert Dance) (Burst Mode required and instead of Storm Dance): Nami jump while she plays a note of her flute and stomps into the ground to blow and stun enemies upon startup. After Nami collecting energy in her weapon, she swings her enemies furiously with her weapon up to numerous times. As her Burst Attack continues, she follows with a hopping around playing a devastating song that unleashes powerful sound waves before unleashing a multi-kick combo. And the final blow and the burst attack is over, she finishes the attack by playing flute once and brandishing it to generate a sudden burst of energy that creates a huge wind explosion. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiral knocks the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Nami’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Nami Narumi is Level 50 along with Storm Dance. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Nami Narumi has some of the fastest attacks amongst the cast and strongest among other characters but has limited by a C4 type character and occasional pauses which leave her vulnerable. Her C4 as well as her Musou attack especially Dancer's Party allow players to knock out surrounding enemies. Nami's C4 is regarded by some as one of the strongest attacks in the game as it is both quick and powerful. On the down side, Nami's regular melee attack range is short, meaning all of her basic attacks are hard to reach and she getting a bit closer to enemies with dangerous melee attackers if not careful. Her short range regular melee attack can be countered with a weapons with higher Range rate or alternative with skill attack such as Music Twister and/or Hurricane Flute respectively. In addition to fast character, equipping her weapons with damage enhancing attributes such as Slash and Landscape. Ability is used to increase damage for her skills attacks and Air can be used to increase damage usage of her Aerial Charge Combos (but, its optional). Certain-kill, and Aggression are used for increasing the damage output of her Musou and Burst attacks. In addition, she can equipped any armors, accessories and runes with Sonic attribute to maximize her damage output because Nami's main stat was AGI. Unlock Requires Clear any single Story Arc to unlock this character along with Hiro Narumi. Trivia *Nami Narumi made her debut from episode 2 and episode 13 only in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *Her Alice User theme based on Pied Piper of Hamelin, however her hat was a witch theme and her boosts are cowboy style. *Unlike in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo, her personality is loosely similar to Anise Azeat from Galaxy Angel II despite being a tomboyish manner. *Nami Narumi's movesets are loosely based on Zhenji from Dynasty Warriors series complete with skill attacks. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Melody Side Characters Category:Alice Users